1. Field
This application relates to technology for non-volatile data storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of materials show reversible resistivity-switching behavior, and as such may be suitable as use for memory elements. One type of material having reversible resistivity-switching behavior is referred to as resistance change memory (ReRAM). Transition metal oxides have been proposed for ReRAM. Upon application of sufficient voltage, current, or other stimulus, the reversible resistivity-switching material switches to a stable low-resistance state, which is sometimes referred to as SETTING the device. This resistivity-switching is reversible such that subsequent application of an appropriate voltage, current, or other stimulus can serve to return the reversible resistivity-switching material to a stable high-resistance state, which is sometimes referred to as RESETTING the device. This conversion can be repeated many times. The low resistance state is sometimes referred to as an “on” state. The high resistance state is sometimes referred to as an “off” state. For some switching materials, the initial state is low-resistance rather than high-resistance.